Nightmares & Dreams
by MickyAnsell
Summary: this is the first flash fic in a serie that i am going to realease as new chapters, based loosley on my dreams and nightmares.
1. nightmare scars

**Nightmare**

As I stand starring up at the building that towers above me, a chill runs down my spine, and a freezing cold wins blows around me that freezes me to my core. A howl carries through the cold air of the forest that surround me and the building.

There is a end of winter frost covering the leafless forest which gives it a creepy look. The house is old and decaying, most of its windows smashed and the rest dusted over. the old double wooden doors are decaying and have holes big enough for a bear to fit in.

I approach the old doors and climb through one of the holes in the door, I catch my shirt on the door and as I yank it off it leaves a long rip down my back, "shit" I thought to my self.

I climb back onto my hands and wipe them on my trousers, leaving grey streaks down the thigh part of my black skinny jeans. I look around me and to my surprise the inside is brightly lit and as tidy as a newly built palace.

The walls are a bright red wallpapers with a floral pattern painted on, the floor has a perfect brown carpet, and the grand staircase has golden polished rails, gleaming from the light shining out of bright chandelier that hangs at least five foot from the high ceiling.

I hear a sound from behind me detracting me from the brilliance of the room, I turn around and see nothing behind me, and when I look back at the brilliant room I'm in. The brilliant red paper has gone from the walls revelling a grey concrete walls, the floor is now nothing but rotting floorboards and the chandelier is now in a heap on the floor, the railing on the grand staircase is now dull and stripped of gold, with only half the railing left attached to the floor.

**CREAK!**

I turned around and saw something creeping in through the door, I ran up the staircase and through the only open door I could I find, and shut the door behind me with a slam.

the room I was in looked like it used to be a bedroom before this place was abandoned, the windows were smashed and decaying like everything else in the room, well the entire building.

I heard the footsteps get closer to the door so I looked around the room for something to fight with, but I could not see anything that wasn't decaying and weak, I kept looking around and saw a handle on the floor.

as I started to pull it open I heard a thudding on the door, and pits of the door started to splinter, so I yanked the handle up with all the strength I could manage, and a square foot of floor opened, just as I was about to go down the thing broke through the door, as I jumped down the hole the creature clawed at my back and I felt a searing pain shoot through my body.

I open my eyes to reveal my ceiling roof, I'm covered in sweat and laid in bed, "nightmare" I thought to myself, but a pain shot through my back, making me scream in agony, I rubbed my back looked at my hands and they were covered with....

**BLOOD**!


	2. ICE

_**Ice**_

Snow falls all around me, a white storm of deadly cold ice. The cold air causes my breath to vaporise almost instantly as I watch it leave my mouth. I stand there for a minute, taking in the sight of a beautiful frozen wasteland. It's always made me wonder how something so dead and cold can look so inviting, feel so invigorating, make you crave to touch it.

The cold suddenly gets too much, as I realise I'm stood in the blizzard naked, I start to scream but no sound leaves my mouth, just more vapour. A wolf appears from the trees in the distance, it opens its mouth to howl but a crackled laugh is all that escapes. More wolves appear and more crackled laughter breaks into the icy air.

I close my eyes for a second and the noise stops, I open them to see that I am no longer in the frozen waste lands, but a room that resembles my own bedroom, but everything appears larger and miss-shaped. A fire burns in the middle of my room, despite this however, my breath still forms little clouds of vapour, which float down towards my feet, and turn into ice, sealing me here, it this nightmarish version of reality.

With every breath the ice makes it way further up my body, now clothed, I raise my hands just before it encases them, and let out a scream. This however, only causes more vapour to leave my mouth and causes the ice to make it way up my body quicker, it's around my waist now, and as I struggle to get out I see a flicker of movement in the corner of my eye, I turn to face it then I see flicker at the other end of the room.

This horror causes my breathing to speed up even more, increasing the rate at which the ice moves up my body, now at my chest, I can only move my arms and face, I try to break the ice with my hands but this causes them to be trapped within the ice.

As the ice reaches my neck I close my eyes and just stop. I stop breathing, I stop trying to struggle, and with one command "stop" the ice stops climbing up my body. I suddenly feel a new burst of energy come over me. "Release me" I say, with more confidence this time. The ice slowly starts to melt away from my body and I feel a warmth fall over me.

I feel calm now, I feel powerful, but above all, I finally feel that I am in control. The warmth around me starts to comfort me, it lulls me into a deep sleep, I feel like I can rest now, that the danger has finally past. I close my eyes and let the warmth lull me to sleep.


End file.
